Soul Calibur X
by Dark Deception
Summary: -DEAD- Meet all your favorite characters from your favorite game franchises and TV series as they are chosen to fight Soul Edge, one P.O.V at a time!
1. Character profiles and prolouges

**Nightmare: What are you doing? Are you either making another fanfic for your Legend of Zelda fic? Or another chapter for mine? You know, in the Soul Calibur section.**

**DD: Neither. Because I'm trying to think of a chapter for the LOZ fanfic, but because of Vslasher's request, I need to take some time off.**

**Yunsung: That sucks!**

**DD: But that means I'm thinking of another Soul Calibur fanfic to work off some steam.**

**Nightmare: Dee-Dee-Dee!!**

**DD: Random!**

DD: This is a character prologue for a Soul Calibur fanfic, and DD never owns anything!

DD Presents:

Soul Calibur X

Character prologue

**DD: This is a list of special characters that will appear in Soul Calibur X:**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 25

Birthplace: Planet Mobius; mainly, Christmas Island

Blood type: Unknown

Height: 4'5

Weight: 102 lb

Birth date: Unknown

Weapon: Hammer

Weapon name: Piko-Piko Hammer

Discipline: Self-taught

Family:

Mother: Bernadette

Father: Jules (Deceased)

Uncle: Chuck

Wife: Amy Rose

Son: Flash

Daughters: Immy and Mimi

Best Friend: Miles 'Tails' Prower

Rivals: Shadow the Hedgehog and Mario

Since 10 years after Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnik was arrested by the Guardian Unit of Nations, Sonic finally left all of his struggles of his encounters and adventures. 10 years afterwards, he married Amy Rose, which he rescued in one of his tales, and are blessed with 3 children.

But then when he heard that one of Eggman's machines started to rampage through Station Square. So when he and his pal, Tails, devastated the machine, Sonic busted the cockpit and realized that no one was piloting the machine. After a close investigating, Tails found a metallic fragment that was channeling a dark aura.

When Sonic got to the study at his home, he looked at the book that tells about the sword known as Soul Edge. And he learned that the sword was destroyed and shattered into metallic fragments, which then scattered across the cosmos.

After telling Amy and his children that he is going to find Soul Edge and prevent the disaster ready to loom through all worlds, Amy gave her husband her weapon: The Piko-Piko Hammer, just in case he comes across anyone who apposes him with weapons. He gave his best wishes to his family, and went in time to medieval Europe in Earth to find Soul Edge.

Hamtaro Haruna

Age: 15

Birthplace: Anna-chan's house, but now with the Harunas

Blood type: Hamcropian

Height: 5'2(4'10 since he has hamster ears)

Weight: Unknown

Birth date: August 6

Weapon: Hamu Sword

Weapon name: Haruna Heirloom

Discipline: Haruna/Hamcropian style swordplay

Family:

Mother: Yuki (said to be deceased)

Father: Unknown (Deceased)

Foster Father: Forrester Haruna

Foster Mother: Marina Haruna

Owner: Laura Haruna (Deceased, but will be resurrected)

Fiancé: Bijou de Rose

Commander: Boss

Best Friend: Oxnard

Hamtaro is a Hamcropian who can turn into a human and hamster form at any time, but he was baffled in this very day when his owner, Laura, found a metallic fragment unlike any fragment her family collects to make the greatest sword in the history of swords. As she picks it up, she began to feel weaker by the second, as if it was eating her soul.

She bolted back to her room, looking at her book of myths she was given to by Kana. When she flipped to the page about the sword called Soul Edge. And what she was holding was one of the fragments of Soul Edge. She tried to tell Hamtaro that she is going to find the soul-devouring blade, but she died before reaching to the door.

Angered by grief, he jolted to the clubhouse to tell the Hamhams the sad story, making the fragment of Soul Edge the culprit. But the fragment did not devour his soul.

Days later, he trains with the Haruna Family sword in terms of combining Hamcropian swordplay, with Haruna swordplay. But he also learned that the sword has a shard- emplacement compartment that can sense shard sources by placing a metallic fragment in it. So by placing the fragment of Soul Edge, he will find the sword.

What will he find out is what he will know on his own as he bids farewell to his friends, family, and fiancé, Bijou, to find Soul Edge. "I swear Laura, I will bring you back!"

Kyoya Suda

Age: 16

Birthplace: Hanuda

Blood type: Lost all of his blood, but revived by the red water

Height: 5'1

Weight: Unknown

Birth date: Unknown

Weapon: Katana

Weapon name: Homuranagi

Discipline: Self-taught

Family: Currently Unknown. Said to be deceased.

He was chosen as the holy shibito assassin, currently erased of his memory, but when he finds a gigantic shibito ogre slain by a swordsman, he accidentally dropped something on his was forward. It was a fragment of a cursed sword.

When he got to Hanuda, he looks at the picture scrolls about the fragment. It was a fragment of Soul Edge. An evil sword from Europe in the medieval times. After Kyoya left the library in excitement, he grasped the fragment too hard, that he accidentally cut his fingertip.

After he woke up, he found out that he was in 16th century Europe. He saw what looked to be the same swordsman who sternly looked at him. Kyoya drew his Homranagi, and told him "Who are you?" But the swordsman was already gone.

Kyoya remembered that he has to go back to Hanuda after he gets Soul Edge, so he journeys off the grab the evil sword and get back to his own time.

Cream the Rabbit

Age: 16

Birthplace: Planet Mobius; mainly, Emerald Town

Blood type: E (blood was enchanted by the light of Soul Calibur)

Height: 4'2

Weight: Unknown (Refuses to reveal)

Birth date: April 7

Weapon: Chao Wand

Weapon name: Twilight

Discipline: Taught by Soul Calibur

Family:

Mother: Vanilla

Father: Unknown (Said to have connections with Dr. Eggman)

Husband: Miles 'Tails' Prower

Son: Xabersaga

Daughter: Berry

Foster son: Odin the Squirrel

As a descendant of the holy wands, Cream was heard to be a holy mother at the age of 15, but she was an adorable, motherly rabbit. But as some odd thought, she was now married to Sonic's friends, Tails.

After giving birth to Xabersaga and Berry, she was very happy that she was to experience the love she felt after her courtship with Tails. But 7 months later, she came across a 6 yea old abandon Squirrel named after the Norse god. When he became part of her family, he than gave her a familiar metallic fragment that she saw in the museum. It was a fragment of Soul Edge.

As she told Tails, her children and Odin that she is heading to the library, she saw a holy light. The light then revealed the sword that clashed against Soul Edge call Soul Calibur. The sword spoke to her about Soul Edge's resurrection and the discord that is about to happen to the wizards of the holy wands.

After she accept, the light took Cream back in time to Europe in the 16th century, along with her blood type changed, and equipped with a wand that looks like her Chao, Cheese, and went off to fight Soul Edge.

Cloud Strife

Age: Appeared to be 21

Birthplace: Nibelheim

Blood type: AB

Height: 5'8

Weight: 117 lb

Birth date: Unknown

Weapon: Two-handed sword

Weapon name: Bustersword

Discipline: Taught from former ally, Sephiroth

Family: Former friend: Sephiroth

Others: Deceased by Sephiroth, except for Tifa Lockhart

After crushing Sephiroth, Cloud finally has a chance to rest up for all his battles. But after he went to old town of Nibelheim, he saw a metallic fragment, along with a book of swords, on sale.

Cloud bought it, and read what the shard was from. He noticed that the fragment was a piece of Soul Edge. It was said to be from Medieval Europe, but destroyed by a hero who wields Soul Calibur. Cloud was fascinated about the legend of Soul Edge, but also stressed out. So he went home to rest.

When he woke up, he looked like he's outside Nibelheim, but actually wounded up in Medieval Europe. Now that he is in the midst of the search for Soul Edge, he will have to bring out his sword and fight for his life.

E-123 Omega

Age: none

Birthplace: Eggman's laboratory

Blood type: none

Height: 4'11

Weight: 2712.82 lb

Date of creation: Unknown

Weapon: Armed flails

Weapon name: Alpha and Beta

Discipline: Self-taught

Family:

Creator: Dr. Eggman

Other E-series robots: Decimated by sonic and the gang

Ally: Shadow the Hedgehog

After helping Shadow stop Black Doom from devastating Mobius, E-123 Omega continues to wander off through the lost robotic burial ground, where Metal Sonic was laid to rest. There, it found a metallic fragment to a particular sword that it heard from Dr. Eggman's conversation about creating the perfect E-series robot.

It went to the ruins of Dr. Eggman's lab and analyzed the fragment. It was clearly called Soul Edge. When it recorded where it was from and how old it is, Omega decided to take on whatever being that crosses its path.

But just shooting its foes would be less thrilling since they are armed with sword, so Omega downloaded and installed the armed flails into its arsenal program. Those flails where named after the first two E-series robots that was decimated by E-103 Gamma.

"I must acquire my target. That will be my new mission." Omega spoke as it went through the teleportation network portal.

Sora

Age: 17

Birthplace: Destiny Islands

Blood type: O

Height: 4'11

Weight: 100 lb

Birth date: Unknown

Weapon: Keyblade

Weapon name: Kingdom Key

Discipline: Discovered after obtaining the Keyblade

Family:

Parents: Unknown

Friends: Riku, Kiari, Donald Duck and Goofy

After Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas and restored peace to the universe, he came back to Destiny Islands to look at the stone drawing that was finished up by Kiari. When he looked at the door that was opened when he obtained the Keyblade, he saw some metallic fragment.

When he seen one of the drawings of the cave walls, one was told about Soul Edge. When he saw it, he was put into worry about what may happened to the Keyblade on that same condition. He may have to destroy it.

He wrote a note to tell King Mickey about the metallic fragment, and where to find it. He was told that it was from Medieval Europe where the sword was destroyed.

Later on, he's at the current location by Donald and Goofy. As he told them to wait until he returns, he goes off with his Keyblade and prepared to hunt down Soul Edge.

Ryuta Ippongi

Age: 26

Birthplace: Evening City, Japan

Blood type: B

Height: 5'5

Weight: 112 lb

Birth date: Unknown

Weapons: Spirit band and Battle gloves

Weapon names: Katsumi and Makato

Discipline: Training with Kai Domeki

Family:

Leader: Kai Domeki

Allies: Hajime Tanaka, Saito Atsushi, Suzuki Ittetsu

Girlfriend: Sayaka Amemia

After saving Earth from a second ice age by bringing the sun back to its original state, Ryuta was a fearsome, but all-spirited member of the Evening City Ouendan. But when rumors were being heard about a metallic fragment, he went to check it out.

At the plaza, Hajime was making a close examination of the shard, only to tell Ryuta that this is the fragment of a demonic weapon called Soul Edge. Ryuta was shocked as it radiates dark energy from the fragment.

After countless combat training with his leader, Ryuta is finally ready to head to Europe to crush Soul Edge. But before he left, his girlfriend, Sayaka gave him the gear that will help him in his quest. After he was given the gear, he said his goodbyes, and sailed off to Europe, and the sword.

Blazestor the Blaziken

Age: 24

Birthplace: Somewhere in Sinnoh

Blood type: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Birth date: September, 24

Weapons: Two-sided sword X2

Weapon names: Rage and Love

Discipline: Spent months of training

Family:

Wife: Reema the Gardevoir

Child: Espie

Master: Sora (Not the Kingdom Hearts one!)

Blazestor is one of Sora's most useful Pokemon, and lives in marital bliss with his Gardevoir wife, Reema. But while he spent most of his time training to take on the battle frontier, Reema was taking care of her baby, Espie.

Upon reaching his limits, Blazestor came across a strange metallic fragment. He spoke to his Kadabra psychic, Eris, about the fragment. "It was a fragment of a chaotic blade known as Soul Edge. The fragment you have is what is left of the sword, but the sword's creator, Inferno, is calling the shards back to return to him."

After his appall with the shard, he told his master that he must travel to Medieval Europe to defeat the master of Soul Edge. After much thought, Sora accepted the request for Blazestor, but he has to return with a sword called Soul Calibur while he's at it.

He carved his Two-sided swords and gave them the names of his attributes, bids farewell to his wife, Reema, and began to eradicate Inferno and obtain Soul Calibur.

Spat

Age: 22 (Stopped aging after working with the dark lord)

Birthplace: The dark depths of Hamcropolis

Blood type: Infected by a dark virus

Height: 5'2 (4'10 since he has hamster ears)

Weight: 111 lb

Birth date: Unknown

Weapon: Soul Edge (Pitchfork style)

Weapon name: Heartbreaker

Discipline: Self-taught

Family:

Hated all the Hamcropians

Foe: Hamtaro

Nemesis: Harmony

Spat is said to be an all-fibber, but after killed at the age of 22, he actually became resurrected by the dark lord of Hamcropolis that controls any Hamcropian with a dark heart. The dark lord has seen through Spat's soul and knows that he now bears a grudge against Hamtaro.

When he was working on causing calamities on small parts of Hamcropolis and reaped the souls of the dead, he came upon a metallic fragment, which has now turned into a pitchfork he once brandished. The dark lord has told him that the fragment was Soul Edge, which the fragment now turned into a pitchfork that he used to wield. Spat then gave it the name of the pitchfork that he used to wield before he got massacred by Hamtaro.

So Spat was sent to Europe in the medieval times to complete Soul Edge and, it he gets the chance, kill Hamtaro. "This will be the end of Hamcropolis, and that pathetic kid that sent me to my doom!" He yelled ah he begins his decent.

Rosy

Age: 19

Birthplace: Rainbow kingdom

Blood type: A

Height: 5'0 (4'8 since she has hamster ears)

Weight: Unknown (Refuses to reveal)

Birth date: December 1

Weapons: Short Sword and Small Shield

Weapon names: Rosy sword and Rosy shield

Discipline: Self taught

Family:

Husband: Prince Bo (Who is now king)

Sons: Thorn, Aloe and Eden

Daughters: Tulip, Diana and Petal

Friends: Daisy and Ivy

As a Rainbow girl, but now the Queen of the Rainbow kingdom, Rosy was chosen to be Prince Bo's bride. After 3 months, she was blessed with 6 children and is feeling like a royal princess since she got married.

When she was taking a stroll through the castle, she saw her two sons, Thorn and Eden, fighting over some sort of fragment. Rosy asked what was going on and Aloe was just staring at the fragment as the other two where tugging it to and fro.

After all that she asked her husband about the fragment. He told her that the fragment was what's left of Soul Edge, a demonic blade that devours souls. She was extremely worried about what could happen if Thorn and Eden keeps on fighting over whom get's the fragment.

She took the fragment, and equipped her weapon that Bo gave to her. As she leave to where the fragments of Soul Edge are gathering. What peril will await for her? No one will ever know.

Himawaritaro

Age: 15

Birthplace: Unknown. Born in some kind of sunflower seed

Blood type: S (Emitted by the sunflowers)

Height: 5'2 (4'10 since he has hamster ears)

Weight: Unknown (Can't figure it out)

Birth date: Unknown

Weapon: Hamu Sword

Weapon name: Sunflower Saber

Discipline: Self-taught

Family:

Parents: Unknown

Grandmothers: Lapis and Lazuli

Pets: Koju (Bird), Zansus (Monkey) and Himawari (Dog)

Many rumors heard that Himawaritaro is a sunflower clone of Hamtaro, but said to be called a foreign legend. He was born in a sunflower seed that was said that anyone who opens it will find him as a child. After his victory against the ogres in Oni Island, he discovers a metallic fragment, that his sword is reacting to its dark energy.

When he went back with his grandmothers, he looked at one of the picture scrolls. The fragment was from a sword called Soul Edge. He though that if the sword was assembled to the wrong hands, it will mean Armageddon.

He packed up his supplies for his trip, but Lapis gave him a sword that was a crafted Hamu Sword made by a previous sunflower warrior who used it. He bids farewell to his grandmothers and went off to find the demonic sword.

Mina Mongoose

Age: 17

Birthplace: Planet Mobius; Location Unknown

Blood type: Unknown

Height: 5'4

Weight: Unknown

Birth date: November 27

Weapon: Hand Axe

Weapon name: Armada

Discipline: Self-taught

Family:

Mother: Isabella

Father: Arthur

Husband-to-be: Ash

Child: Martin

Ever since her encounter with Sonic, Mina is somewhat lonely since she was to be married by her own boyfriend named Ash a year ago. As she waited anxiously for the wedding to come, he decided to look at her brooch that Ash gave to her. But at the count of her time of labor, she couldn't take much worry.

After she gave birth to her child 5 months later at her birthday when she is now seventeen, she later felt that the brooch Ash gave her was emitting a dark, ill-fated glow. When she looked at the brooch's inside, it was a metallic fragment of what Ash noticed to be called as Soul Edge. She was then frightened what will happen if the sword was reassembled by someone dark and cruel.

When the day of her wedding is near, she told everyone that the wedding will not happen if Soul Edge is about to be reassembled. "The wedding will be postponed once Soul Edge is destroyed by me! Even if I will die for my husband, I will not let Soul Edge be rebuilt!" She proclaimed.

As everyone cheers on for her safe return, she left with the brooch containing the Soul Edge fragment, her Hand Axe and her pride.

Serena "Bunny" Tsukino

A.K.A: Eternal Sailor Moon

Age: 1,000 (due to the fact that she is 'Eternal')

Birthplace: The Moon Kingdom

Blood type: Unknown

Height: 5'0

Weight: Unknown (refuses to reveal)

Birth date: June 30

Weapon: Moon Staff

Weapon name: Eternal Moon Staff

Discipline: Gradually learning overtime; Self-taught

Team: Sailor Scouts (Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Rini Tsukino, Trista Meioh, Michelle Kaioh, Amara Tenoh and Hotaru Tomoe)

Husband: Darien Chiba

After all that has been done through her adventures, Serena Tsukino, also known as Eternal Sailor Moon, finally brought peace to her kingdom and the Galaxy from all of her demonic foes since the first one. Now that she has a happy, non-chaotic, but peaceful life, she finally got married to Darien and her life was complete.

That is of course that some rumor was spread across the kingdom.

Amy Mizuno alerted Serena about the strange rumor of a demon blade called Soul Edge and where the blade's shards came from. At a sudden outburst, she knows that it has something about the Negaverse.

As she prepares for her fight against Soul Edge, she transforms herself into her most powerful form for that quest known as Eternal Sailor Moon, and draws out her Moon Staff as her weapon, as this holy weapon can take down any of her foes from the past.

As she leaves for Europe, she calls out to her Soul Edge as she heads off. "Be prepared Soul Edge! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!!"

Seamore

Age: 22

Birthplace: Said to be the village of the Seafighters

Blood type: O

Height: 5'5(5'1 since he has hamster ears)

Weight: 143 lb

Birth date: Unknown

Weapon: Ocean Gauntlets

Weapon name: Ocean Driver

Discipline: Taught by his master.

Family:

Intermediate family all taken by sickness

Girlfriend: Barette

Master: Tsunami

As the last villager of his home, Seamore bears the crest of the ocean and uses a shell he has on his back, meaning he is the only Hamcropian who actually swims in the water. But when he saw a shining shard on the dark depths of the ocean, he managed to grab it, but passed out soon after.

After he woke up, he was back at the clubhouse, wondering what happened. He told Hamtaro's fiancé, Bijou, what this shard was. It was the same fragment that Hamtaro has called Soul Edge. He even asked Maxwell Ross what happened to his girlfriend and his master.

As he starts to follow Hamtaro's footsteps, he trained with his master, who was in the clubhouse waiting for him, on martial arts of the sea. After completing his training, he gave him the Ocean Gauntlets that his father used.

He said goodbye to his master and his girlfriend, Barette, as he treads off to find Soul Edge, and even encounter Hamtaro.

**DD: That was a long-ass list. Please do not flame me because these characters are going to be in this fanfic. I'll get Chapter 1 of this fanfic as soon as I have time.**

A/N: The following characters of the character prologue are the ones from their current franchises/series, and I'm making this crossover Soul Calibur fanfic because of that! Read, Review and ixnay on the aming-flay!


	2. Sonic's POV Part 1

Disclaimer: There is no random moment at this time. Plus, the characters of this fanfic are only special character appearances for this fanfic, In other words: DD never owns them!!

DD presents:

Soul Calibur X

Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V Part 1

I haven't been this tense before, but this is my first time using my wife's weapon, and my first time on my quest to destroy something more powerful that anything I've defeated.

Battle 1:

Sonic V.S. Kilik

In the Labyrinth of moonlight, I encountered a human with a staff; I was appalled by how great his skills were. "I don't want Xianghua to get herself hurt, so I have got to move on." He spoke, but before he moved, he heard me. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Kilik yelled as I moved to where he can see me. "Wha? What are you? Some kind of mutant?" He shouted in a shock. "The name is Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest being alive. I was sent here because I heard about the sword called Soul Edge." I told him. Well as I thought, Kilik was shocked, but otherwise tuned offensive. "I won't let you pass. I, too, am looking for Soul Edge, but I won't lose to you!"

I struck him first by a long shot, so hard, that it pushed him off the edge of the floor and into the water. "No fair!! I want a recount!" Kilik yelled to me, but I didn't care. "You did forget to say that you want to defeat me, I didn't really mean wind up soaking wet." I said with a laugh. Kilik moaned in serious annoyance as I proceeded through the labyrinth.

Battle 2:

Sonic V.S. Sophitia

I was resting up at near the ruins of a mountain castle, seeing if I can navigate to where the location is, until someone appeared. "You know you weren't supposed to be here!" She yelled as I grabbed my hammer. "You really don't know who you're messing with, do you?" I said. "I am Sophitia. Wife of Rothion and warrior of Athens" She introduced herself as she prepares to fight. "The name's Sonic the Hedgehog. I came from the planet Mobius with my wife, Amy." I introduced myself as well. "So your name's Sonic, huh? I will remember that on your grave!" She yells as begins to attack.

When I started to guard, she accidentally tripped and fallen to the cliffs, hanging on to the branch. "Oy! Why do these things happen to me?" She yelled as she tries to climb back up. "Sheesh! This is the reason why I didn't want things happen to them! Well, see ya!" I said as I jumped to the south, where Soul Edge might be there. "Get back here! I want a recount!! Someone get me back up!!!" She yelled in anger.

Battle 3:

Sonic V.S. Siegfried

When I was speeding towards the old castle, I stopped by at The City of Water, where I, instead, saw another person who is looking for Soul Edge. This time, he's a bit more challenging. "Who are you, creep?" He yelled in disgust of my looks. "The name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I am heading to the old castle of where Soul Edge was shattered." I spoke, but he scoffed by the reason and laughed. "You thing **you** can go to Ostrheinsburg Castle with just a silly hammer? Pphff! That's hilarious! Someone has to be that stupid to give you a stupid excuse for a weapon!" He gloated as he and his men continued to laugh as me. But I seriously got pissed, and slammed his foot. "Yyeeeoouch!!!" He screamed after getting slammed by the foot with my hammer. "That's my wife's precious weapon you're talking about here!" I yelled in anger. "Oh! It's on jackass! **It's ON!!**" he yelled as he charges with his Zweihänder.

I manage to dodge his attacks, until a got backed into a wall. "Looks like you got no where to run you ass!" Siegfried yelled as he somehow thrust through the wall when I dodged it. "Huh! What the?" He said when he tries to pull is back out. "Gotta juice! I'll see you in my dreams!" I spoke as I went off.

To be continued.

A/N: I know that Sonic's too fast for them, but like his profile said: He's the fastest thing alive. R&R. No flames!


End file.
